danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Masaru Daimon
Masaru Daimon '(大門 大 ''Daimon Masaru) is a character featured in Ultra Despair Girls - Danganronpa Another Episode. Masaru is the "fake" leader of the Warriors of Hope, in charge of the "Hero" Class. He has the title of '''Li'l Ultimate P.E. (超小学生級の「体育の時間」''chō shōgakusei kyū no “''taiiku no jikan''”).'' Masaru has a robot called HeroRobot Mark Guyver, with special attacks such as Super Piercing Drill Punch and Mega Drive Drill. Masaru is also the main antagonist along with Kotoko Utsugi in Zettai Zetsubou Hagakure. Appearance Masaru is a small and slightly tanned, red-haired boy with blue eyes and bushy red eyebrows. There appears to be a distinctive flame-shaped pattern in his irises. He sports white headphones with slight red accents, a white tank top over a red and black striped shirt that matches both his armband and socks, and blue jeaned shorts. With band-aids located on Masaru's left cheek and right leg, there seems to be small bruises located slightly above his right cheek and knees, as well as on his arms. He also wears the same silver badge all Warriors of Hope members wear. The sword-shaped emblem adorning the tank-top Masaru wears over his shirt appears to be the emblem of the "Hero" class. Personality Masaru is a cheerful showoff, but he is naughty in nature and seems to be the one who has a more goofy outlook on life. He is extremely energetic and brags about his role as leader of the Warriors of Hopes, despite the circumstances of how he became "leader". He refers to himself using orecchi, ''a form of the Japanese pronoun ''ore, which can be rude depending on its context but is often used when a speaker wants to assert a feeling of superiority. Although he is childish and somewhat of a troublemaker, he is shown to genuinely care about the people he leads, and forces himself to be brave to them. History Prior to the Tragedy Masaru was once a part of Hope's Peak Elementary School. He was known as a sports legend, and his strong point was any physical activity. He could run a 365-day race in only 24 hours (as stated by himself). Masaru also lived with his alcoholic father, who was physically abusive towards him and constantly forced his son to help supply his drinking habit. Masaru would repeatedly have to steal in order to do this, which in turn, made his father even angrier. Ultra Despair Girls Prologue Masaru was first seen in the news reporting room, where he messes around with the dead reporter's corpse along with Jataro Kemuri and Kotoko. Nagisa Shingetsu tries to stop them by telling them that the broadcast is important because it's to declare the rise of the Warriors of Hope. However, Masaru manages to rope him into their game as well. He was also shown in the background of Monaca Towa's speech, striking poses. Masaru is later seen with the other Warriors of Hope in the main hall, boasting about his status as "Li'l Ultimate P.E." as well as being the "leader" of the Warriors of Hope, which Kotoko responds to, saying he only got the position from winning in Janken (Rock, Paper, Scissors) against the others. When Monaca arrives, he moves out of the way for her to greet Komaru Naegi. Masaru later tries to calm down Monaca who was getting angry because Komaru didn't understand what they were talking about. Masaru then explains to Komaru that they will play a game called "Demon's Hunting", the game where the Warriors of Hope release Demons into Towa City as targets. Then, the Warriors of Hope would compete to see who could hunt it down first. Not long after the Servant arrives and sets the Monokuma Bracelet on Komaru, Masaru and the other Warriors of Hope open a trap door, resulting in Komaru falling through it and back down into Towa City. Chapter 1 - A Demon Calling Out For Love at the Bottom of Hell Toko Fukawa and Komaru later meet Masaru in an arena full of the Monokuma Kids in the audience. Masaru then challenges them to a battle, with the loser dying at the hands of the Monokuma Kids. He then reveals the bodies of the previous contestants below him, frightening Komaru and Toko. As the Monokuma Kids continue to cheer from around the arena, Masaru begins to feel fear; something which he apparently never felt in any of his previous "demon slaying sessions". Seeing his left hand trembling, Masaru enters a state of panic, mixed with the resurfacing of his abusive past. He frantically chants to himself over and over about how "heroes aren't afraid of anything," then proceeds to beat his own left arm for trembling in fear. Komaru tries to calm him down, but after he is finished panicking, his arm now completely blue with bruises, he only seems more determined to defeat the girls. After being defeated by Toko and Komaru, Masaru is seen recovering from the explosion, until the Monokuma Kids grab him and apparently tear him to shreds, leaving behind his headphones. This makes him the first member of the Warriors of Hope to supposedly die. Monaca, Jataro and Kotoko are so saddened by his death that they create a shrine for him. After Masaru's supposed death, Nagisa replaces him as the leader of the Warriors of Hope. Masaru can be seen in a CG unlocked at the end of the game along with Kotoko, Nagisa and Jataro. The title of this CG is "Children After The Story", suggesting that the children survived their executions. Execution : Main Article: Punishment of the Hero Relationships Kurokuma Kurokuma was Masaru's advisor. However, there was no direct interaction between the two. Fellow Warriors of Hope Masaru appeared to get along well with his fellow Warriors. He was on rather friendly terms with Kotoko, messing around with her the most. While Kotoko herself seems to have feelings for him, Masaru always tried to get Nagisa to loosen up and play with him and Kotoko, unknowingly making Nagisa even more angry. Like everyone else, he respected Monaca, and when Komaru made her sad, he was the one to yell at her for being so mean and making Monaca cry. After Masaru's supposed death, Kotoko, Jataro and Monaca mourn him, showing that they cared for him. Nagisa told the rest that they did not have proof of Masaru's death and should send a rescue team, suggesting that Nagisa truly cared about Masaru. His shrine was left in the hall and remains there until the end of the game. However, Masaru, along with Jataro, Nagisa and Kotoko, seemed to have been used as pawns by Monaca, who is revealed to not care about them, and they rebel against her and the Monokuma Kids in the end. Junko Enoshima Masaru, like the other four Warriors, has a special respect and love for Junko. She stopped their joint-suicide, which would be committed by means of jumping off the elementary school's roof, and convinced them to not only kill the source of their despair, their parents, but to create a paradise for children by murdering all the adults. Quotes *“Masaru Daimon, the excellent leader uniting the Warriors of Hope enters with a zubababang— My best subject is PE, so I've been named "Li'l Ultimate P.E."!” *“As a hero and a leader, I'm going to become this city's new ruler!” *“Heh... a hero, leader and Li'l Ultimate P.E.? I get tingles just hearing myself say it.” *“Even so! A leader is a leader! I-- am-- the leader!” *“We're going to kill all adults in this city and make a peaceful paradise just for children! Doesn't that awesome? Our paradise don't have any school or homework!” *“We decided to play the game because it's fun! Isn't that obvious?” *“I'm not like all those adult leaders who just swagger around and stay behind closed doors. An awesome leader who bravely stands on the front lines, and pulls his friends and underlings along... That's the Heroic Masaru Daimon!” *“Well, I have no pity! I knew people without penises were weak!” *“I made a promise to the Warriors of Hope... A promise to Monaca... If any of us thinks we're going to become a dirty, ugly, stinky demon, we'll die as kids!” Trivia *Masaru shares his name with the Digimon Savers protagonist, Masaru Daimon. *If read using their Chinese-influenced readings, the kanji making up Masaru's name - 大門大 - can be read as dai-mondai. This pronunciation is the same as that of 大問題, meaning “big problem”- which would reference his naughty personality. *Masaru's movements in his execution during the part where many Monokuma Kids pull him into their mob before beating him "to death" are very similar to the movements of Leon Kuwata in the beginning of his execution when he is being pulled out of the Class Trial courtroom by a chain. *Masaru likes soccer and vaulting horses and dislikes arithmetic and cigarettes. *Masaru's blood type is A. *In a CG earned after completing the entire game, is it is revealed Masaru and the other Warriors of Hope, excluding Monaca, are alive and are trying to fight against the Monokuma Kids that are against them. References Category:Ultra Despair Girls Characters Category:Warriors of Hope Category:Male Category:Alive